Elysia chan
by Melie
Summary: attention SPOILERS SUR TOUTE LA SERIE L'histoire d'Elysia Hughes, sa vie, ses amours, ses joies...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Elysia chan

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Série :** Full Metal Alchemist

**

* * *

Prologue : Une boîte noire dans un tiroir**

Elle ouvrit les yeux plus tôt encore que d'habitude. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, sentant la présence rassurante de son mari dans son dos.

Finalement, elle se leva, et constata que tout le monde dormait encore. Oui, décidément, elle s'était réveillée tôt.

Mais cela valait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Elle voulait être la première.

Elle descendit doucement les escaliers, sans faire aucun bruit, comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Sauf qu'elle ne s'arrêta pas pour écouter la voix rassurante de sa mère ou celle de Roy. Cette fois, elle était chez elle.

Elle ouvrit les volets de la cuisine et prit un rapide petit-déjeuner, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre, puis remonta à la salle de bain prendre sa douche.

Elle ne portait qu'une serviette lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit le tiroir, sortit la boîte et vérifia une fois de plus s'il ne manquait rien.

Elle sentit son mari se retourner dans le lit et frissonna lorsqu'une main effleura la peau de son dos nu. Mais il resta silencieux, se contentant de la regarder.

Une fois rassurée, elle s'habilla, l'embrassa, alla faire de même avec chacun des enfants, et sortit, la boîte noire sous le bras.


	2. Alphonse

**Titre :** Elysia chan

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Série :** Full Metal Alchemist

**

* * *

I. Alphonse**

Lorsqu'elle avait été suffisamment grande pour tout comprendre, Gracia lui avait raconté comment s'était déroulée sa naissance.

A cette époque, elle admirait déjà Alphonse et son grand frère Edouard, mais cela ne fit que la conforter dans ce sentiment.

Alphonse était cependant son préféré, plus gentil, plus doux. C'était lui qui venait le plus souvent la voir, et même si elle savait qu'Edouard n'avait pas le temps, elle lui en voulait quand même.

Alphonse avait une patience d'ange, avec elle, et avec tout le monde en général. Parfois, Elysia se disait que c'était sans doute parce qu'il était capable de supporter son frère aîné qu'il était capable de tout supporter.

A l'adolescence, lorsqu'elle fuguait et que Roy tentait de la renvoyer chez elle, Alphonse l'accueillait toujours à bras ouverts.

Il était son grand frère.

* * *

Un jour, Elysia avait alors six ans, il était venu la voir avec un chaton dans les bras.

"Elysia chan !"

Elle releva la tête de ses devoirs et lui sourit.

Il y avait un beau soleil ce jour là, et elle était installée sur la table de la terrasse.

"Al !

- Elysia, finis d'abord ta lecture.

- Mais…

- C'est bon Elysia chan, je reste là. Tu me montres tes progrès ?"

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de lui montrer à quel point elle lisait bien, elle put se tourner vers lui et Gracia alla dans la cuisine leur préparer un goûter.

"Elysia chan, j'ai une grande responsabilité à te confier. Tu c'est ce que c'est, une responsabilité ?

- Oui, c'est quelque chose dont je dois prendre soin !

- Voilà. Tu te sens assez grande maintenant pour prendre soin de quelque chose ?

- J'ai six ans, je suis plus un bébé !"

Alphonse rit.

"Non, c'est vrai, tu as bien grandi. Maintenant, regarde."

Et il lui tendit le petit chat.

"Je l'ai trouvé ce matin. Mais j'ai déjà trop de chats à la maison. Quand Ed rentrera…"

Il fit une pause, l'air triste. Puis reprit.

"Tu veux bien t'en occuper alors ?"

Elysia n'avait tout d'abord rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de caresser le chat, affichant une moue songeuse qui lui allait très bien.

Mais une fois que l'animal s'était mis à ronronner dans ses bras, elle avait souri.

"D'accord !

- Super ! Merci Elysia chan ! Alors, comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Alchimie !

- Alchimie ?

- Comme ça je le surnommerai Al, comme toi ! Parce que j'aime les chats, j'aime l'alchimie et je t'aime toi !"

Et Al, l'humain, avait rit.

Elle en était amoureuse, à cette époque, ainsi que des Roy, comme toutes les petites filles peuvent parfois tomber amoureuses des hommes les plus proches d'elles.

Mais elle n'aimait pas Alphonse pour les même raisons qu'elle aimait Roy.

Alphonse était toujours doux et très gentil avec tout le monde, il aimait les animaux et lui faisait souvent des cadeaux.

Roy, c'était différent.

* * *

Lorsque Roy avait eu son premier enfant, une petite fille nommée Claire, Elysia avait dix ans. Heureusement, à ce moment là, elle ne détestait plus Risa, et avait oublié son amour pour le bel alchimiste.

Mais il venait moins souvent la voir, et Alphonse le savait, aussi lui-même fit en sorte de passer plus souvent.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul : Winry faisait de même. A chacun de ses passages à Central, car en ce temps là elle et Sciezska se disputaient encore sur laquelle des deux déménagerait, elle venait sans faute voir Elysia.

Et lorsqu'elle finit par y emménager, elle vint la voir tous les jours où Alphonse était indisponible, le soir, après son travail, et souvent Sciezska venait avec elle.

De temps en temps ils venaient même tous ensemble, Winry, Sciezska, Alphonse et même Edouard, et ils passaient la soirée chez les Hughes, à jouer aux jeux de société.

Ed perdait souvent et était d'une mauvaise foi hallucinante. Lui et Winry n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Sciezska et Al perdaient beaucoup aussi.

Lorsqu'il fallait se mettre par équipe de deux, Edouard se mettait avec Gracia, Winry avec Scieszka, et Elysia avec Alphonse.

Et même si elle avait dix ans et qu'elle se répétait qu'elle était trop grande pour ces bêtises, elle aimait s'asseoir sur les genoux du cadet des frères Elric.

* * *

Alphonse fut le plus inquiet de tous ses proches lorsqu'elle passa sa première nuit dans la forêt avec son petit ami, à dix-sept ans. Petit ami qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment rassuré non plus.

Mais il ne tenta pas de les suivre. Ed raconta plus tard à Elysia comment son frère avait passé la nuit à attendre à la fenêtre, le téléphone à portée de main.

* * *

Un soir, quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Elysia avait quinze ans, elle se réfugia chez Alphonse après s'être encore disputée avec sa mère pour rien. Ed était alors parti en mission pour Roy, et ils étaient donc seuls tous les deux.

Elysia n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors Alphonse lui avait raconté toute l'Histoire. Comment il s'était retrouvé avec une armure pour tout corps, comment son frère était devenu alchimiste d'Etat…

Une fois qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, quatre ans plus tard, il avait perdus ses souvenirs. Cela choqua Elysia.

"C'est terrible ! Mais alors… comment peux-tu t'en rappeler maintenant ?

- J'ai demandé à tout le monde de me dire ce qu'ils savaient. Roy, ta mère, Risa, Havoc, et même Fuery. Et Edouard, lorsqu'il est… revenu. Des fois, j'avais l'impression que je _savais _que j'avais vécu ce qu'ils me racontaient. C'était comme quand tu veux attraper quelque chose que tu ne vois pas, tu tends la main dans la bonne direction, tu le sais mais…

- Mais tu ne l'attrape pas. Je vois.

- Et il y a des choses dont j'ai finalement réussi à me souvenir seul, au bout de plusieurs années. Heureusement, sinon elles auraient été oubliées à jamais.

- Comme… Martel ?"

Alphonse sourit.

"Tout juste, la puce.

- M'appelle pas comme ça…"

* * *

L'histoire de Martel était l'une des préférées d'Elysia. Sans doute parce qu'elle était si triste….

A la voix de son frère lorsqu'il la lui avait racontée, à son sourire nostalgique, la jeune fille avait compris.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait réussi à s'en souvenir : Alphonse était tombé amoureux de Martel.

Ils étaient pourtant si différents… elle, plus vieille, plus vulgaire, et elle avait tué, elle, elle avait fait la guerre, et lui, il ne pourrait jamais, jamais la faire.

Non, Elysia ne savait pas, ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu attirer ce jeune garçon, mais par contre elle savait que l'amour n'avait pas de logique. Et, au fond, qu'importaient les raisons ? Alphonse avait aimé Martel, et Martel était morte, et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait retenir, toute cette tristesse.

Lorsqu'elle était retournée chez Al, elle luien avait parlé. Il avait rougi.

"De toute façon, si elle aimait quelqu'un, ce n'était pas moi. Sans doute Greed, ou encore Dorchet."

Il avait l'air si triste…

* * *

Elysia avait alors tenté pendant un moment de le caser avec quelqu'un. Mais elle ne réussit pas à trouver une seule fille qui lui convint, à elle.

Risa était mariée à Roy, Maria sortait avec son ancien coéquipier… et les autres n'étaient pas assez bien pour Alphonse.

En fait, il ne restait que Gracia, une femme bien, et libre, mais Elysia ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à rencontrer son âme sœur et oublia bientôt la recherche de celle d'Alphonse.

Et, comme lui dit Selim :

"Nul ne peut mieux choisir que lui. Imagine que tu lui trouve une perle, mais qu'ils ne puissent pas s'entendre !"

Et il avait raison, comme toujours.


End file.
